Digimon: Darkest Threat 2
by Guardragumon
Summary: The digital world is yet again in danger, but a new team of digidestined must prove their worth, and defeat new digimon, and old enemies again.
1. The Menace Returns

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

Digimon: Darkest Threat 2  
Chapter 1: The Menace Returns

_Author's Note: This is the sequel to Digimon: Darkest Threat 1.5 - if you have not read Digimon: Darkest Threat and Digimon: Darkest Threat 1.5 it is advised that you read them before this._

Several months had passed by since the attack of Neosnidramon, and a cool crisp wind blew snow around the city. "Brr, I hate cold," grumbled Joseph as he walked to school, "why can't I just sleep during winter."  
"You just have to do what we all do," said TK, "live with it."  
"It's not really that bad," said Yolei, who had her arm around Joseph's arm, "snow can be fun."  
"Yeah," said TK, "sledding, skating..."  
The trio arrived at school, and marched through the halls. "Ah, heat, how I missed you," said Joseph with a grin.  
_~A little later~_  
_"New students,"_ thought Joseph, _"and Yolei's not around to talk to..."_  
"Hi," said one of the new students, as he sat beside Joseph.  
"Hi, Joseph's my name, beating up anyone who looks at Yolei the wrong way's my game," said Joseph, "and you are?"  
"I'm Dave, and she's Crystal," said the new student as he pointed at the new girl, "we both moved from the same place, and she's also my girlfriend."  
"Well, nice to meet you then," said Joseph, "now, you should move before Yolei gets here."  
The bell rang and everyone headed to their seats, including a late Yolei., and class began.  
_~Later~_  
"This is sooooo..... boring," thought Joseph as he looked at his physics, "find the wavelength of the radio wave if blah blah blah blah blah...."  
The bell to end the day finally rang and Joseph nearly drug himself to the computer room, to drag Yolei out of the room, again. "Come on Yolei," said Joseph, "schools over with."  
"But, I've almost found it," said Yolei as she continued to type.  
"You've been trying to get into the digital world every day for, ummm, I lost track of the time," said Joseph as his digivice began to glow, unseen to either human.  
"The gate, just came up?" said Yolei confused.  
"Well, you found it, happy?" said Joseph.  
"But, I didn't do it," said Yolei.  
That was the last thing she said before both humans were sucked into the digital world.  
_~Digital World~_  
"Hello there," said Hawkmon, who was flying upside down.  
"That, was fun," said Joseph sarcastically, since he had his face buried in the ground from entering the digital world.  
"We, just got sucked in," said Yolei, "we never opened the gate..... and uh, who's this?"  
"Oh, hi, I'm Ravenmon," said a black, bird digimon.  
"Ravenmon is my friend," said Hawkmon.  
"Now, what do we have here?" said a dark voice from above.  
"Skullguardragumon?" asked Joseph in shock after he looked up, "and Sniveldramon? But you were destroyed as Snidragumon.  
"Not, quite," said Sniveldramon, "you see, after that nova strike you used, we ditched the shell, but left the self destruct program running, just in case the explosion didn't do what it was meant to do..... we made sure we'd survive in that case.... but we both were forced down to our rookie forms, and have to work our way back up.... but you won't be able to stop us."  
"Well then, we'll see about that," said Joseph, "digivolve too......"  
"Hah," said Skullguardragumon, "easier said than done."  
"I, can't seem to digivolve..... something's blocking it," said Joseph.  
"Hawkmon digivolve too..... Hawkmon.... I'm still, Hawkmon..."  
"No luck?" asked Yolei.  
"Nope, so I'll hafta do it the hard way," said Hawkmon. "feather strike!"  
"No Hawkmon!" yelled Yolei.  
A feather sped for Sniveldramon, who batted it away with ease. "Sonic wave!" shouted Sniveldramon as he sent pulsing waves of sound at Hawkmon.  
Hawkmon was caught in the attack and thrown around like a doll. "Hawkmon, NO!" yelled Yolei.  
Yolei and Ravenmon ran to the motionless body of Hawkmon. "Digi-armor energize!" called out Joseph as he activated his digiegg of honor, "armor digivolve too..... Armorguardragumon, the honorable dragon."

~~~~  
Skullguardragumon and Sniveldramon, Metalsnidramon in his champion form, have returned, and no one is able to digivolve. Hawkmon has been severly hurt, will he live, and will Armorguardragumon be able to take down Skullguardragumon and Sniveldramon alone? Find out, next time.....

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Metalguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon, Insanedromon, Takaramon, Katrynamon, Neosnidramon, Pinedramon, Stonedramon, Lagtramon, Warlagtramon, and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	2. New Digidestined

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

_Last time:_ *Yolei* The day began normally, and we were all having a blast at school, but everything changed when we got sucked into the digital world again. There, Joseph and I met up with Ravenmon, one of Hawkmon's friends, but we also found out that Skullguardragumon, and Sniveldramon, Metalsnidramon's champion form, were still alive. For some reason, Joseph and Hawkmon weren't able to digivolve, and Hawkmon tried to take them on alone. Sniveldramon unleashed a fierce attack and injured Hawkmon. Joseph armor digivolved to Armorguardragumon and stood ready to face the two menaces. I sure hope Hawkmon is okay...

Chapter 2: New Digidestined

"Hawkmon, you okay buddy?" asked Ravenmon as he shook Hawkmon.  
"Hawkmon, speak to me," said Yolei as tears welled up in her eyes.  
"What a fool.... now.... why do you still have a digiegg," said Sniveldramon, "I'm sure the talon took them all away."  
"Well, you guessed wrong," said Armorguardragumon as a rifle extended from his right arm.  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "Sniveldramon is a champion insectoid digimon. He uses sound wave energies to attack, and his favorite, is the sonic wave."_  
"Dragon rifle!" yelled Armorguardragumon as he blasted shot after shot of anergy at Skullguardragumon and Sniveldramon.  
"Dark terror!" yelled Skullguardragumon as he created a shield of dark energies.  
The energy bullets all hit the shield and deleted. "What's going on?" asked Yolei as Hawkmon and Ravenmon began to glow a bright red.  
"I'll deal with you two later," said Armorguardragumon, knowing he wasn't strong enough to take both Skullguardragumon and Sniveldramon as an armor digimon, as the end of rifle began to expand in diameter, "Dragon beam cannon!"  
A blast of energy shot from the rifle and hit Skullguardragumon and Sniveldramon, sending them flying into the sky and away from the fight. Hawkmon and Ravenmon were completely surrounded by a bright red glow. "What's going on?" asked Armorguardragumon before he de-digivolve to his human form.  
"No, clue," said Yolei as a bright glow encompassed the area.  
The glow was so bright that Yolei and Joseph had to shield their eyes and missed a few colored rays racing into the sky. After a minute or two, the glow subsided, and where Hawkmon and Ravenmon were standing, a new digimon stood, and neither of the other two were in sight. The digimon was a bird, and was about the size of Hawkmon, but had a bigger beak, bigger wings, sharper looking talons, and was blue. _-Digimon Analyzer- "I am Blueeagle, a rookie digimon. I was created when Hawkmon and Ravenmon merged together into one permanent digimon. My eagle beak will give my enemies one large headache."_  
"Okay, first, we can't digivolve, except by armor digivolve, Skullguardragumon and Sniveldramon are back, and now, Blueeaglemon? This, is one weird day," said Joseph, "how about, we go home now?"  
"Yeah, sure," said Yolei with a hint of sadness.  
_~Real World~_  
"What is it Dave?" asked a blonde girl as she peered over Dave's shoulder.  
"I dunnae know Crystal," said Dave, "but I still find it hard to believe that these came from the computer."  
_~Next Day~_  
"So, you have to do this, everyday?" asked Dave as he accompanied Joseph to the computer room.  
"Yeah, but I don't really mind," replied Joseph as he entered the computer room.  
"Hey, who's the friend?" asked Yolei as Joseph and Dave entered the room, but she never took her eyes off of the computer.  
"How...?" started Dave.  
"I've yet to figure that out," interupted Joseph.  
"It, came up again," said Yolei.  
"What did?" asked Dave as he looked at the screen.  
"Not again," complained Joseph as the digiport opened and sucked all three of the humans in.  
_~Digital World~_  
"Why me?" muttered Joseph, who had his face stuck in the ground.  
"Where, am I?" asked Dave as he looked around.  
"How, did you get here?" asked Yolei, before Dave started beeping.  
"Umm, what's beeping?" asked Joseph.  
"Must be this thing," said Dave as he pulled out a digivice.  
"You, have a digivice?" asked Yolei.  
"Uh, what's that?" asked Dave, "a digivice that is."  
"What's in your hand," said Joseph as his amulet began to beep.  
"How come you two are beeping, and I'm not?" whined Yolei before her digivice began to beep, "me, and my big mouth."

~~~~  
There is now another digidestined, but what is making their digivices go off? And what about the evil digimon who were encountered before? Find out, next time.....

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Metalguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon, Insanedromon, Takaramon, Katrynamon, Neosnidramon, Pinedramon, Stonedramon, Blueeaglemon, Lagtramon, Warlagtramon, and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	3. Back from the Deleted

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

_Last Time:_ *Joseph* Hawkmon was down for the count after being attacked by Sniveldramon, and I was ready to battle. I couldn't take both Skullguardragumon and Sniveldramon on alone without becomming a champion or ultimate level digimon, so I blasted them away with my dragon beam cannon. That's when Hawkmon and Ravenmon combined together to create Blueeaglemon. Things were definately getting wierd. Things got even wierder when I took my new friend Dave to the computer room to drag Yolei out, and it turns out, we all got sucked into the digital world, and he has a digivice. Now we are all getting a signal on our digivices, but what, or who could it be?

Chapter 3: Back from the Deleted

Yolei, Joseph, and Dave were all marching through a forest, following the signal on their digivices. "So, this does what again?" asked Dave as he shook his digivice.  
"Hello, and welcome back," said Blueeaglemon as he flew from a tree.  
"A monster!" yelled Dave, "cool."  
"You're, not afraid?" asked Yolei.  
"Not really, it hasn't tried to eat me," replied Dave.  
The beeping was getting louder. "Isn't there a way to turn it off?" asked Dave.  
"What? I can't hear ya over the beeping," said Joseph with a chuckle.  
"Have you ever considered being a stand up comedian? You'd 'kill' them...... from boredom," said Dave with a smirk.  
Joseph tried to counter, but came up with nothing and sighed. "Well, well, well.... what do we have here?" asked a voice from above, "Insanedromon spies with his little eye, the guy who tried to make me die...."  
"Insanedromon?" asked Joseph, "But I... oh never mind, you'll just tell me what happened."  
"You'd hate to know, because you never got Neosnidramon either," said Insanedromon before breaking into an insane laugh.  
"What?!" yelled Joseph.  
"Aww, did you not like our clones?" asked Insanedromon with a fake sad look, "Well, since I found out how to block your digivolution, I'd like to leave you with a party gift..... Mwhahahahaha!!!"  
"Any gift from you would be trash," said Dave, "you're one of those creatures that attacked the city, aren't ya?"  
"Well, in a word..... yes," said Insanedromon with an evil grin, "genetic infusion!"  
Insanedromon shot two green beams into a tree each, and flew off. The trees began to morph into digimon. "Not Pinedramon, again," grumbled Yolei.  
"Never met 'em, guess I'll get a chance too," said Joseph, "you guys find whatever it is that's making the digivices go crazy."  
"But, what can you do?" asked Dave.  
"Easy, digi-armor energize," said Joseph, ".... armor digivolve too..... Armorguardragumon, the honorable dragon."  
Dave stood in shock as he saw Joseph armor digivolve. "Go," said Armorguardragumon as he sized up the two Pinedramon.  
"C'mon," growled Yolei as she and Blueeaglemon dragged Dave away.  
"Dragon punch!" yelled Armorguardragumon as he swung his fist at a Pinedramon.  
"I say, in there," said Dave as he pointed into a cave.  
"RUN!" yelled Yolei as a barrage of pine needles screamed towards them.  
Dave, Yolei, and Blueeaglemon barely managed to get into the cave when they saw Armorguardragumon crash into the ground. "You're supposed to be winning!" yelled Yolei.  
"Yeah, I know," said Armorguardragumon as a rifle extended from his right arm.  
"Pine cone club!" yelled a Pinedramon as he swung his club, connected with Armorguardragumon, and sent him into the air.  
"What's this?" asked Dave as he looked at two stone statues.  
One was a wolf, growling fiercly, and had a digiegg in his claws. The other was a larger wolf creature, standing on two legs, and looked like it was covered in armor and ready for battle. "The egg has the crest of courage on it," said Blueeaglemon.  
"Why don't you try and get it," said Yolei, "your digivice went off first."  
"Okay," said Dave as he went to grab the egg.  
As soon as Dave touched the egg, the egg and the two statues began to glow, and a bright light gilled the room. Seconds later, Dave was golding the egg, and in the place of the statues, stood a digimon that looked like the wolf statue that was holding the egg. "YIPPEE!" yelled the wolf, "I was getting stuff staying like that."  
"And, you are?" asked Dave.  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "Hi, I'm Wolfdromon, and I've been stuck as a statue for ages. I attack my enemies with my jaw snap attack."_  
"Well, maybe, we should help Armorguardragumon," said Blueaglemon.

~~~~  
Dave has gotten his digimon, and a digiegg, but what digimon will Wolfdromon armor digivolve too? Will this digimon be strong enough to help Armorguardragumon take out Sniveldramon and Skullguardragumon? And what about Neosnidramon and Insanedromon? Find out, next time....

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Metalguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon, Insanedromon, Takaramon, Katrynamon, Neosnidramon, Pinedramon, Stonedramon, Blueeaglemon, Wolfdromon, Lagtramon, Warlagtramon, and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	4. Second Destined

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

_Last Time:_ *Dave* Yolei, Joseph and I were travelling through some woods in the digital world following a signal on our digivices. I met my first digimon up close when Blueeaglemon came to greet us. Then, some whacko digimon named Insanedromon came after us, and using some weird attack, turned two peaceful trees, into two rampaging Pinedramon. I was surprised when Joseph armor digivolved and became Armorguardragumon in order to fight the Pinedramon, while Yolei and I looked for what was making our digivices react. We finally came across two statues and a digiegg, and when I touched the digiegg, I released Wolfdromon. What a day!

Chapter 4: Second Destined

"You okay,?" Yolei asked Joseph as she helped him up.  
"Yeah, I got one, but the other one got me," said Joseph as he stumbled to his feet.  
"I can help, uh, I never did catch your name," said Wolfdromon.  
"Name's Dave, and how can we help?" said Dave.  
"The digiegg will let me armor digivolve," said Wolfdromon, "just say digi-armor energize."  
"Well, here goes nothing," said Dave, "digi-armor energize!"  
"Wolfdromon armor digivolve too..... Flaredromon, the guardian wolf of courage."  
"Whoa, what happened?" asked Dave as he looked in awe at Flaredromon.  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "I am Flaredromon, an armor digimon. As Wolfdromon I used the digiegg of courage to armor digivolve. I put my enemies in the hot seat with my flaming bite attack."_  
"Bring it on," said Pinedramon, "pine cone club!"  
Pinedramon swung his large club at Flaredromon. "Flame sabre!" yelled Flaredromon as he formed a blazing blade in his hand.  
Flaredromon swung his blade at the club, and sliced through it with ease. "Pine needle strike!" yelled Pinedramon.  
Pinedramon fired a barrage of pine needles at Flaredromon and made him drop his blade, which dissapated instantly. "Flare knuckle!" yelled Flaredromon as he punched Pinedramon with a firey fist.  
Pinedramon caught on fire and broke into millions of peices of data. "What happened to him? asked Dave as Flaredromon de-digivolved to Wolfdromon.  
"He, was deleted," said Joseph as he stretched, "see, everything here is made of data, but it's alive, most of it anyways."  
"What's, not alive?" asked Dave.  
"Those Pinedramon weren't..... they were more like mutant zombies," said Joseph.  
"Well, Crystal will really have some questions," said Dave, "she got a digivice too."  
_~Real World~_  
"Could, you two, please get off of me?" asked Joseph, who had his face rammed into a wall, "I don't think the portal likes me much."  
Yolei couldn't help not laughing. "Well Dave, think you can feed me now?" asked a small dog like creature, "oh, and I'm Pupmon, Wolfdromon's in-training form."  
"Just, a tip," said Yolei, "Hide him well... he could be a puppy, and digimon tend to be bottomless pits."  
"Great," said Dave, "first, I'll feed him, then I'll hafta turn him into a puppy for here."  
"What's a puppy?" asked Pupmon with a dumb look.  
_~The Next Day~_  
Joseph, Yolei, Dave, Pupmon and Crystal were all in the computer room, waiting to get taken to the digital world. "This time, I'm putting in some pillows for when we come back," said Joseph.  
"Well, it came up....." said Yolei, "but it hasn't sucked us in yet."  
"Well, try what you did to get into the digital world before," suggested Joseph as he put some finishing touches on his padding for the exit from the digital world.  
"Alright, everyone gather around the computer and hold out your digivices... well, in Joseph's case, wear it," said Yolei as she got out her digivice.  
Everyone gathered around the computer, and Dave, Crystal and Yolei held out their digivices. "Digiport, open!" yelled Yolei.  
All four humans and Pupmon were sucked into the computer and whisked away to the digital world.  
_~Digital World~_  
"Fate, is so cruel to me," muttered Joseph, who, had his head stuck in a tree.  
"That's just plain odd now," said Yolei.  
Joseph managed to get his head unstuck after a lot of struggling. Tentomon immediatly stuck his head out of the hole Joseph was stuck in after Joseph managed to get out. "Stay out of my tree!" yelled Tentomon, "none of you has seen Palmon.... have you?"  
"We, just got here," replied Yolei.  
Tentomon shrunk back into the hole in the tree looking very afraid. "This thing is starting to beep," said Crystal as she stared at her digivice.  
Almost as if on cue, the other digivices began to beep as well. Wolfdromon looked around, sniffing the air. "Someone's here, and it's not Tentomon," said Wolfdromon, "I can smell 'em."  
Suddenly, out of the trees marched three Stonedramon's. _-Digimon Analyzer- "Stonedramon is a champion level digimon with a body composed of solid stone. His stone swipe hits his enemies with a force of that almost equal to a small mountain hitting them."_  
"Master Insanedromon has created us to destroy you," snarled one of the Stonedramon.  
"Whatever is making the digivices beep is nearby," Joseph whispered to Yolei, "take Crystal and find it..... hope it's here digiegg and digimon.... me and Flaredromon will handle things here."  
"C'mon Crystal," said Yolei, "let's let the guys fight the mean walking rocks, and we'll _hopefully_ find you something to help fight with."  
"What are we supposed to do?" whined Dave.  
"You hafta use the digiegg Dave," said Wolfdromon.  
"Oh yeah!" said Dave as he smacked his forehead.  
"Digi-armor energize!" called out Joseph, "armor digivolve too...... Armorguardragumon, the honorable dragon."  
"Digi-armor energize!" called out Dave.  
"Wolfdromon armor digivolve too...... Flaredromon, the guardian wolf of courage."  
_~A little ways away~_  
"Nice statues," said Crystal as she looked at the statue of a shrub, and that of a female ninja.  
There was a digiegg resting on top of the shrub. "Get the egg," said Yolei.  
Crystal touched the egg and in a flash of light, the statues were gone, and a digimon that resembled the shrub stood in their spot, and Crystal, was holding the digiegg, which was glowing lightly.

~~~~  
Another digimon and digidestined have been revealed. Are there any more digidestined that the digidestined have yet to find? And what digiegg did Crystal receive? Find out, next time....

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Metalguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon, Insanedromon, Takaramon, Katrynamon, Neosnidramon, Pinedramon, Stonedramon, Blueeaglemon, Pupmon, Wolfdromon, Flaredromon, Lagtramon, Warlagtramon, and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	5. 

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

_Last time:_ *Crystal* Well, everything was normal for me, until Dave told me about his trip to the digital world. I didn't believe him until I met Pupmon. I went with Dave, Joseph and Yolei to goto the digital world. Apparently, the digital gate doesn't like Joseph, and he got his head stuck in a tree. I then met Tentomon, who was afraid of something, or someone..... maybe he sensed those Stonedramon before Wolfdromon's nose did. Joseph, Dave and Wolfdromon stayed behind to fight, while Yolei and I went looking for whatever was making our digivices react. Yolei and I found two statues, and a digiegg, and when I went to get it, a bright light filled the room, and one of the statues came to life. This is all weird to me.....

Chapter 5: Digiegg of Love

Flaredromon went flying in the background, knocking a tree down. "Two on one isn't very fair," said an angry Flaredromon.  
"Looks like I'm missing all the fun," said Blueeaglemon as he flew down to Yolei.  
"Can, someone tell me what this is?" asked Crystal as she poked the shrub.  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "I am Shrubdramon, a plant type digimon. I use my twigarang to whap my enemies."_  
"Crystal, you should, use the digiegg," said Yolei.  
"So, your name is Crystal," said Shrubdramon, "to use the digiegg of sincerity, just call out digi-armor energize."  
"Well, okay.." said Crystal, "digi-armor energize!"  
"Shrubdramon armor digivolve too....... Grassninjawomon, the sincere ninja of the forest."  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "I am Grassninjawomon, an armor digimon. As Shrubdramon I used the digiegg of sincerity to armor digivolve. My kumquat grenade will dent any enemy plans."_  
"Oooooo.... cool," said Crystal.  
"Rock blaster!" yelled a Stonedramon as he shot a large boulder at Grassninjawomon.  
"Leaf sabre!" yelled Grassninjawomon as she drew a razor sharp, sabre shaped like a thin, long leaf.  
The sabre sliced through the boulder, and shattered it into data. "Dragon punch!" yelled Armorguardragumon launched an all out fist assualt on another Stonedramon.  
"I'm back in business," said Flaredromon as he finally recovered from the previous hit, "flare knuckle!"  
Flaredromon punched at thin air, but a blast of fire blasted from his fist and hit a Stonedramon in the gut. "Better get clear of here," Armorguardragumon told Yolei.  
"Stone swipe!" yelled a Stonedramon as he swung his rocky fist at Yolei.  
"Dragon Punch!" yelled Armorguardragumon as he punched at the Stonedramon's fist.  
Both fists collided and sent out a small shockwave. In the process, the Stonedramon's arm litterally broke off of his body, then, broke into data, and Armorguardragumon de-digivolved. "I think, I broke my hand," said Joseph in pain.  
"C'mon, we gotta get you out of here," whispered Yolei as she began to drag Joseph away.  
"Feather pummel!" yelled Blueeaglemon as he fired a barrage of energy feathers at a Stonedramon.  
The attack hit and didn't even faze him. "Stone blaster!" yelled the Stonedramon as he launched a boulder at Blueeaglemon.  
The boulder collided into Blueeaglemon, and sent him crashing into the ground. Yolei rushed over the Blueeaglemon, dropping Joseph on his face, by accident. "Are you crazy?!" Yolei asked Blueeaglemon.  
"Just, trying to, protect you," said Blueeaglemon.  
"Next time...... try to be more careful," said Yolei.  
Suddenly a bright glow escaped the ground and the digiegg of love floated into the air, then made a landing in Yolei's hand. "Maybe, you should use that," said Joseph, "the other two, I don't think they can win."  
"You think your up to it?" Yolei asked Blueeaglemon.  
"Anytime," said Blueeaglemon as he stood up.  
"Digi-armor energize!" yelled Yolei.  
"Blueeaglemon armor digivolve too...... Armoreaglemon, the eagle warrior of love."  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "I am Armoreaglemon, and armor digimon. As Blueeaglemon, I used the digiegg of love to armor digivolve. My sonic screech will leave a definite ringing in my enemies ears."_  
"Leaf sabre!" yelled Grassninjawomon as she slived the one armed Stonedramon.  
Flaredromon was dodging the attacks of the other two Stonedramon, waiting for an opening to attack. "Feather bomb!" yelled Armoreaglemon as he unleashed several feathers at one of the Stonedramon that was fighting Flaredromon.  
Every feather hit and created an explosion as each feather hit, knocking the Stonedramon away from Flaredromon. "I'll take that one," Armoreaglemon told Flaredromon as he flew for the Stonedramon he had attacked.  
"Kumquat grenade!" yelled Grassninjawomon as she threw a barrage of kumquats at the one armed Stonedramon.  
All the kumquats hit and created a green explosion, and deleted the Stonedramon. "Yay!" shouted Crystal as she hopped up and down, "you beat him Grassninjawomon!"  
"Flare knuckle!" yelled Flaredromon as he hit the Stonedramon he was fighting with a flaming fist, making the Stonedramon stop in his tracks, "flaming bite!"  
Flaredromon bit the Stonedramon with flaming teeth and deleted him. "Way to go Flaredromon!" yelled Dave.  
"Sonic screech!" yelled Armoreaglemon as he blasted a beam of concentrated sound waves at the remaining Stonedramon, and deleted him.  
All of the digimon de-digivolved and ran to their partners. _"Just what is really going on?"_ thought Joseph, _"why have our enemies returned?"_

~~~~~  
Why have Neosnidramon, Insanedromon, Skullguardragumon, Sniveldramon returned? Will the digidestined ever be able to digivolve to a level capable of defeating them? Find out, next time.....

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Metalguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon, Insanedromon, Takaramon, Katrynamon, Neosnidramon, Pinedramon, Stonedramon, Blueeaglemon, Pupmon, Wolfdromon, Flaredromon, Shrubdramon, Grassninjawomon, Armoreaglemon, Lagtramon, Warlagtramon, and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


	6. Light Shines Still

Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, all characters and digimon, unless specified at the end, belong to their respective creaters. Don't sue me, really, it's not even worth it.

_Last Time:_ *Yolei* Crystal and I had found her digiegg, and found out her digimon was Shrubdramon. Crystal used her digiegg of sincerity to allow Shrubdramon to armor digivolve to Grassninjawomon and fight the Stonedramon. Armorguardragumon stopped one of the Stonedramon from attacking me, and de-digivolved in the process. That's when Blueeaglemon got a little crazy and tried to attack the Stonedramon, but instead got hurt. A bright light erupted from the ground, and the digiegg of love floated to me, and allowed Blueeaglemon to become Armoreaglemon. The Stonedramon all fell like flies afterwards, and we all went home.

Chapter 6: Light Shines Still

_"Another boring day of school,"_ thought a blonde haired girl as she threw her books on her bed, _"wonder if anyone's on-line."_  
The girl logged onto the internet and opened up ICQ and was immediatly barraged with messages. "All junk," muttered the girl.  
A message from her friend popped up that read, "hey Kimi, wazzap?"  
Kimi immediatly replied with, "the ceiling of course."  
Kimi began to scatter paper that she had all around her computer looking for something, and finally she pulled out what looked like a digivice. Another message beeped in and read, "Ever figure out what it is?"  
"Well Patrick, I'm sure one of us will figure out what it is," tyed Kimi in reply.  
"I bet....... BTW, have you noticed how slow the internet has been getting?" came another message from Patrick.  
_~Elsewhere~_  
"So, when can I eat?" asked a little, doll like bird.  
"Well, Blueharmon, I'll see what I can dig up," said Yolei, "but keep an eye on Joseph..... make sure he doesn't try to punch something."  
"It's only a couple bruised knuckles," muttered Joseph as he looked at the hand he had punched the Stonedramon's arm with as Armorguardragumon.  
"Anyone home?!" echoed a voice from outside.  
"Is, that Davis?" asked Joseph.  
"Uhhh.... I think so," said Yolei as she went to see who was at the door.  
Joseph took a peek outside and saw Davis and Izzy drilling Yolei with questions. "I think.... I'll stay here," said Joseph.  
_~Elsewhere~_  
Kimi was about to log off of her computer when the digital gate popped up on her screen. "Huh?" asked Kimi as she blinked a couple times.  
The gate switched from closed to open and sucked Kimi in.  
_~Yolei's Place~_  
"Okay, you two may as well come along," said Yolei after Davis and Izzy had gotten answers.  
"Digiport open!" yelled Davis as the gate opened and sucked the four humans and Blueharmon in.  
_~Digital World~_  
"EEEKK!" shrieked Kimi as she ran by the digidestined and hid behind Yolei.  
"What's wrong with her?" asked a white cat it bounced towards the group.  
"Are you guys nuts or something?" whimpered Kimi, "there's a monster there."  
"Where?" asked the cat, "oh yeah, my name is Kitramon."  
"Nice..... another cat digimon," said Davis.  
"Hey Davis! How ya been buddy?!" yelled Veemon as he ran into view.  
"Veemon, how've ya been?" asked Davis.  
"I asked you first," said Veemon with a blank look on his face.  
Then, out of nowhere, several Tyrannomon ran into sight, stopping a few feet in front of the digidestined. "They have the dragon insignia," said Joseph, "Sniveldramon is probably sending his welcoming commity."  
"Veemon, digivolve," said Davis.  
"Uh, that won't work?" said Yolei.  
"Veemon digivolve tooo......"  
Unfortunately, nothing happened. "I'll take...." started Joseph.  
"No, Blueeaglemon should be able to do it," interupted Yolei, "right?"  
"Well, I may be able too..... as Armoreaglemon," said Blueeaglemon.  
"Wait, one question, who are you, and how did you get here?" Joseph asked Kimi.  
"I'm Kimi, and I guess I got sucked into the computer..... no thanks to this," replied Kimi as she held out her digivice, "and, whatever this is."  
Kimi held up a digiegg, emblazoned with the crest of light. "That's the digiegg of light," said Yolei, "it'll allow your digimon to armor digivolve...... but, where is yours?"  
"That's me!" yelled Kitramon, "just say digi armor energize."  
the Tyrannomon had stopped a short distance away, and a few more joined them, making a total of five Tyrannomon. "Digi armor energize!" called out Yolei and Kimi.  
"Blueeaglemon armor digivolve tooo..... Armoreaglemon, eagle warrior of love."  
"Kitramon armor digivolve tooo..... Luminamon, the feline of light."  
_-Digimon Analyzer- "I am Luminamon, an armor digimon. As Kitramon I used the digiegg of light to armor digivolve. I attack with my claw swipe, and let the enemies know just what cat claws can do."_  
"Are we too late to join in the fun?!" yelled Dave as he and Crystal ran for the group, Flaredromon and Grassninjawomon close behind.  
"Just in time," said Yolei.  
"Five of them, and four of us.... we can do it, I think," said Flaredromon, "lets go!"  
_~Elsewhere~_  
"The best you can do, is that?!" bellowed Neosnidramon to Sniveldramon.  
"Unless I digivolve.... yes," replied Sniveldramon.  
"Then I'll have to rely on Insanedromon," said Neosnidramon, "and hope his digivolve blocking device remains working."

~~~~  
What is going to happen to the digidestined, and will their digimon ever be able to digivolve? Find out, next time.

~~~~  
Claim to Fame: Guardragumon, Armorguardragumon, Redguardragumon, Megaguardragumon, Metalguardragumon, Skullguardragumon, Ironguardragumon, Technoguardragumon, Metalsnidramon, Sniveldramon, Snidramon, Snidragumon, Slayermon, Bladedramon, Mugdramon, Aquarismon, Insanedromon, Takaramon, Katrynamon, Neosnidramon, Pinedramon, Stonedramon, Blueeaglemon, Pupmon, Wolfdromon, Flaredromon, Shrubdramon, Grassninjawomon, Armoreaglemon, Kitramon, Luminamon, Lagtramon, Warlagtramon, and Nagadramon are my personal creations, please do not use them in other fanfics without my permission.


End file.
